


One for the Wallflowers

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Gossip, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Rumor says Lord Barnes is going to propose... but to whom?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 359
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	One for the Wallflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fills a square for my Tony Stark Bingo card. See the endnote for full info.

“What on earth has everyone in such a tizzy tonight?” Whitney demanded as she joined the little cluster by the punch table. “Hardly anyone’s even noticed my dress, and I had it made special just for this ball!”

Pepper managed not to roll her eyes, but it was an effort. Whitney had a dress “made special” for every single event, if you believed her, but well more than half the time, it was something she’d worn before, remade with a new neckline and a bit of lace and ribbon. And tonight, she was wearing rather a daring amount of rouge.

“Have you not heard?” Ophelia whispered excitedly. “Lord Barnes was seen at the jeweler’s this morning, placing rather an _extravagant_ order. One surmises that he might have finally decided to propose!”

Whitney’s eyes rounded comically. “Oh my gracious -- but to whom?”

Ophelia smiled a cat’s-cream smile. “Well. One doesn’t brag, but he _did_ dance with me twice at Lady Foster’s soiree last week.”

Jessica, next to Pepper, didn’t bother to suppress her eyeroll. “He’s danced twice with all of us, at least once,” she pointed out. “That doesn’t mean anything. He even danced with _Mr. Barton_.”

Ophelia’s glare was pure poison, but Jessica didn’t seem to notice. “Do you think it might be Mr. Rogers?” Jessica wondered.

“Can’t be,” Peter said as he squeezed into the circle. “They practically grew up together; it would be like courting your own brother!”

“Well, perhaps Lord Barnes would enjoy that,” Whitney said coldly, and Pepper was reminded that Lord Barnes had only danced with her once.

“Don’t look now,” Jessica said, “but he’s just arrived.”

None of them turned to look, though Peter snuck a quick glance under the guise of reaching for a cup of punch. But all of them straightened subtly, patting their hair and settling their jewels and tugging at their necklines. Even Pepper, who was in no hurry to find a spouse this Season, found herself brushing imaginary wrinkles out of her gown.

“He’s coming this way,” Ophelia hissed.

But Lord Barnes didn’t stop as he passed them. He pressed his hand to his chest -- what _lovely_ gloves, Pepper noted, and wondered if she could discover where he’d had them done -- and gave the group of them a little nod, aimed carefully at none of them in particular.

“But,” Whitney complained, “then who else could it possibly be? Everyone else here is married, engaged, or a wallflower!”

“Oh my stars,” Jessica breathed.

Lord Barnes had made his way all the way to the far wall, where Anthony Stark was practically hiding in the curtains.

They exchanged a few words. Polite greetings, more than likely, but Pepper couldn’t help but notice the shy, happy smile that was tugging at Anthony’s lips. And when Lord Barnes offered his arm, Anthony took it with almost unseemly haste.

Lord Barnes led the way, not back toward the dance floor, but out onto a balcony.

Whitney and Ophelia were practically hissing in outrage behind her, but Pepper could only smile; she was terribly fond of Anthony.

Score one for the wallflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One for the Wallflowers  
> by @27dragons  
> Card 4027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813043  
> Square: T2 - AU: Rivals  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Rating: T  
> Tags/Warnings: AU: Regency, Outsider POV, Gossip  
> Summary: Rumor says Lord Barnes is going to propose... but to whom?  
> Wordcount: 517


End file.
